helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Berryz Koubou "5th Anniversary AloHello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII
Berryz Koubou "5th Anniversary AloHello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII ( Berryz工房『5th Anniversaryアロハロ！Berryz工房 in HAWAII～LIVE&DVD MAKING』 ) is Berryz Koubou 3rd group photobook. It was released on June 10, 2009. It also came with a making of DVD. Various digital photobooks featuring the members were released between July 31, and December 16, 2009 by Ugosha+. Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Kumai Yurina Ver. Kumai Yurina "Berryz in Hawai" (熊井友理奈 Berryz工房 in HAWAII) is Kumai Yurina is 's first digital photobook. It was released on July 31, 2009 as an app for Android. The photographs were taken during Berryz Koubou's 2009 trip to Hawaii. Photobook Preview sample_01Yurina2009.jpg sample_02Yurina2009.jpg sample_03Yurina2009.jpg Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver. Natsuyaki Miyabi "Berryz in Hawaii" (夏焼雅 Berryz工房 in HAWAII) is Natsuyaki Miyabi's first digital photobook. It was released on August 7, 2009 as an app for Android. The photographs were taken during Berryz Koubou's 2009 trip to Hawaii. Photobook Preview sample_01_miyabi_2009.jpg sample_02_miyabi_2009.jpg sample_03_miyabi_2009.jpg Tsungunaga Momoko Ver Tsugunaga Momoko "Berryz in Hawaii" (嗣永桃子 Berryz工房 in HAWAII) is Tsugunaga Momoko's first digital photobook. It was released on September 7, 2009 as an app for Android. The photographs were taken during Berryz Koubou's 2009 trip to Hawaii. Photobook Previews Sample_04.jpg Sample_05.jpg Sample_06.jpg Tokunaga Chinami Ver. Tokunaga Chinami "Berryz in Hawaii" (徳永千奈美 Berryz工房 in HAWAII) is Tokunaga Chinami's first digital photobook. It was released on September 11, 2009 as an app for Android. The photographs were taken during Berryz Koubou's 2009 trip to Hawaii. Photobook Previews sample_01Chinami2009.jpg sample_02Chinami2009.jpg sample_03Chinami2009.jpg Shimizu Saki Ver. Shimizu Saki ''Berryz in Hawaii'' (清水佐紀 Berryz工房 in HAWAII) is Shimizu Saki's frist digital solo photobook. It was released on October 23, 2009, as an app for Android. Photobook Preview sample_01_Saki_2009.jpg sample_02_Saki_2009.jpg sample_03_Saki_2009.jpg Sudo Maasa Ver. Sudo Maasa "Berryz in Hawaii (須藤茉麻 Berryz工房 in HAWAII) is Sudo Maasa's frist digital solo photobook. It was released on November 2, 2009, as an app for Android. Photobook Preview sample_01Massa2009.jpg sample_02Maasa2009.jpg sample_03Maasa2009.jpg Sugaya Risako Ver. Sugaya Risako "Berryz in Hawaii" (菅谷梨沙子 Berryz工房 in HAWAII) is Sugaya Risako's first digital photobook. It was released on December 16, 2009 as an app for Android. The photographs were taken during Berryz Koubou's 2009 trip to Hawaii. Photobook Previews sample_01_risako_2009.jpg sample_02_risako_2009.jpg sample_03_risako_2009.jpg Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD |length = 1:31:34 |Chronology1 = Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou Chronology |Last1 = |Next1 = Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD (2010) |hiddennotes = PKBP-5112 }} Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD (アロハロ! Berryz工房 DVD) is the first Alo-Hello! DVD by Berryz Koubou, documenting their trip to Hawaii. The DVD also features commentary from the group. It was released on June 10, 2009. First printings came with a postcard. Tracklisting #OPENING #UKULELE #LUNCH #Kualoa Ranch Hawaii #SHOPPING #BEACH #ENDING Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 5,857 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) External Links *Ugosha+ Listings: Kumai Yurina Ver., Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.,Tsungunaga Momoko Ver., Tokunaga Chinami Ver., Shimizu Saki Ver., Sudo Maasa Ver., Sugaya Risako Ver. Category:2009 Photobooks Category:Berryz Koubou Photobooks Category:Solo Photobooks Category:Digital Photobooks Category:Alo-Hello! Photobooks Category:Kumai Yurina Photobooks Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Photobooks Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Photobooks Category:Tokunaga Chinami Photobooks Category:Shimizu Saki Photobooks Category:Sudo Maasa Photobooks Category:Sugaya Risako Photobooks Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Alo-Hello! DVDs